A Wet Night with a Dragon
by MasterXploder
Summary: Or, "What happens when Shouta forgets to use the bathroom before going to bed and Lucoa is awake to see". (This is an omorashi/pee fetish story. Reader discretion advised.)


_(Author's Note: Contains scenes involving underaged urination. Reader discretion advised.)_

"Hmmm?"

For some reason, the waking world had decided to gently pull Lucoa, the divine dragon and former goddess, from her pleasant dreams a little earlier than usual. As she opened her eyes, she realized it was still the middle of the night, for the room was shrouded in darkness, the only sounds coming from the ceiling fan above.

Though she was awake now, her eyelids still drooped with fatigue, and the desire to return to sleep was quite strong. However, another desire proved stronger, and that was to check on the bed's other occupant. As quietly and smoothly as she could, she propped herself up and took a look at him, her dragon eyes working just as well as they did in broad daylight.

Shouta, her sweet little master of sorts, lied fast asleep as she expected. Clad in his green pajamas, his chest gently rose and fell with each silent breath. His left hand lied next to his head in a half-closed fist while his right arm rested on his stomach.

Lucoa sighed wistfully as she gazed at the dozing child. He looked so adorable with his face at total ease, a rare sight for her despite how much time they spent together. On the other hand, she also noticed that his body was uncovered all the way down to his socks. He must have tossed the blanket off him in his sleep, she surmised.

That was just no good. It was a rather frigid night, and those thin PJ's wouldn't do much against the chilly air. She would never forgive herself if she allowed him to catch a cold overnight.

Her first thought was to cuddle up and share her plentiful body heat, but she quickly dismissed it. The last time she tried that, Shouta complained about nearly suffocating underneath her "giant demon orbs" as he called them. That left the other option of pulling the covers over him and maybe nudging a little closer to him just in case. She slowly reached her hand over and grabbed the blanket, intending to do just that.

"Num-hmm-hmm…"

Lucoa froze up as Shouta mumbled suddenly. Had she stirred him awake by accident? She watched over him, looking for any signs that he would wake soon. Shouta fidgeted a little and kept muttering, his face tensing up in discomfort, but his eyes did not open.

Lucoa frowned at the sight. The poor kid must be having a bad dream. She would have to do something about that. With a quick wave of her hand, a magic circle appeared, sending a soft light around Shouta's head. The magic dispelled the nightmare, and he soon returned to a peaceful snooze.

Satisfied with her work, Lucoa went to put the blanket back on him, but she stopped again. A very quiet noise, one that she would not have heard if not for her draconic senses, emanated from Shouta. If she didn't know any better, it sounded like water hitting fabric, but the only way that would be possible at this time was if…

"Oh dear."

A quick look down was all it took to confirm her worry. A wet patch had formed on Shouta's pants and grew bigger by the second. It soon spread to between his legs and onto the mattress, growing into a pool around his bottom. Before long, urine was visibly breaking the cotton barrier, amplifying the sound of whizzing.

As a neutrally-aligned dragon, Lucoa did not meddle in human affairs, but she had picked up on a few of their quirks. For instance, humans had the peculiar behavior of being embarrassed and ashamed about removing waste from their bodies, only doing so in designated places closed off from others. Should they end up voiding in their clothing, they tended to get very upset. At least, that's what she gleamed from watching TV with Shouta.

She could not imagine him being any different. It was such a strange sight to her, seeing him wet the bed yet not showing the slightest care on his face. The poor boy must have no idea what was happening, just the feeling of something discomforting slowly going away and relaxing him back into a deep sleep. Of course, that would no doubt change the instant he woke up and felt the cold, smelly liquid drenching his PJ's.

She was not about to let that happen. As soon as he finished his business, she would cast another spell that would remove all traces of urine, making it appear as if an accident never happened.

She had to wait a while before that could happen, though. Shouta must have had something to drink and forgotten to pee before bed, it was the only way to explain how long his wetting was taking. By the time the sound of peeing came to a stop, the front of his pants were thoroughly soaked, and the back was likely not any better.

But the more she watched Shouta relieve himself, the more Lucoa became aware of a tingling between her legs as well. Maybe it was the just of watching someone else go, or maybe it was the culprit for waking her up in the first place, but she wouldn't mind having a potty break herself now.

Unfortunately, she did not find getting up to use the toilet a good idea. Her movements might wake Shouta, who would probably cry his eyes out upon realizing he wet the bed. That could be solved simply by cleaning the mattress before she got out, but it was a convenient excuse. In truth, she was feeling rather lazy, the warmth of the bed a little too enticing to leave its embrace.

Still, she needed to rid herself of that pesky pressure before she could get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. The simple solution was to magically remove the urine in her at the same time as she did Shouta's, but then she thought of another idea. A far cheekier one.

As a dragon, the concept of wetting oneself was still a foreign one to her. The only time she could recall that happening to her was when she was slipped with that tainted alcohol, and all she could recall was waking up in wet scales. It was a surprising moment, though not entirely unpleasant, at least compared to the other consequences of her drunken night.

Taking one last look at Shouta, Lucoa lowered herself back into bed and snuggled into the covers. Her urine pressed against her bladder begging for release, but she no longer resisted it. She was going to satisfy her curiosity and see what the fuss of peeing herself was like.

"Oh!"

Lucoa gasped as the first bit of pee slipped out and hit the scales masquerading as her panties, the only thing she wore below her shirt. It felt so… warm, and the way it made her pseudo-undies cling to her privates only doubled that sensation. It was a strange sensation to be sure, but not a very uncomfortable one. She did not see the fuss behind having an accident just yet.

It was time to open the floodgates. The dragon went from passively allowing pee to leave her to actively forcing it out, and the effect was instant. The room filled with a loud hissing noise as an amount of urine greater than any human could produce gushed from between her legs. In no time at all, her legs were soaked as well as the mattress below and blankets above. Drops of it soon ran down the mattress' side, spreading the puddle onto the floor.

The wet warm feelings running all over her lower body sent a medley of strange signals to the dragon's brain, leaving her unsure what to think of her wetting. It was uncomfortable, and she definitely would not want to go back to sleep like this for sure. On the other hand, it also felt oddly relaxing, being able to just relax and let go without leaving the comfort of the bed. She wouldn't mind doing this again, though she would need to do something about the pee getting everywhere.

Even though Lucoa did not consider herself bursting to go, her wetting took far longer than Shouta's. It was only after about five minutes that her stream began to taper off, the hissing dying down to a piddle. The mattress had been completely soaked through on her side, and the puddle on the floor reached out so far, it looked as if someone dumped a ten-gallon container's worth of urine.

Yet through all that, Lucoa kept one eye on Shouta the entire time, and not once did he stir in his sleep. She never figured him to be such a heavy sleeper. Maybe her magic to dispel the nightmare was a little stronger than she meant. She also had to wonder if his parents had heard her accident in the next room over. Then again, they never said anything on the night Shouta woke up screaming because he found out he was groping her by accident. Maybe the whole family was full of heavy sleepers.

But as she looked at Shouta, Lucoa fell into a peaceful state despite the massive amount of pee in the room. "Even in your sleep, you still come up with great ideas."

* * *

Shouta groaned as a ray of sunlight reached his eyes, bringing him out of his slumber. He did not open them just yet, instead choosing to turn his head away and hope that Lucoa's world-class qualities were not right in front of him.

While he lied there, memories of his last dream gradually returned to him. He had been in front of his cauldron performing a summoning spell when Lucoa jumped out without a shred of clothing on, just like their first meeting. That was bad enough on its own, but then the cauldron started spewing water everywhere, quickly flooding the room and knocking him over in surprise. The feeling of wetness as the water reached his legs was so strong, it was almost like…

 _Oh no!_

Shouta felt a cold sweat coming on. He really couldn't have, could he? It had been so long since the last time it happened, well before summoning Lucoa. On the other hand, he couldn't recall using the bathroom before he went to bed, and that almost always spelled trouble for him.

He really did not want to, but Shouta lowered a hand to check his pants for a wet patch. He had no idea what he was going to do if Lucoa found about this. Taking a gulp, he gave his crotch a couple pats, fully expecting the worst.

"Huh?"

Dry as a bone. Any other time, this would bring relief to Shouta, but now it only brought confusion. That dream felt so real, he was certain something had to have come out. He needed to take a close look to be sure.

Carefully opening his eyes, Shouta found that he was the only one in bed. He wondered where Lucoa could have gone for a moment, but quickly returned to the matter at hand. He pulled the covers off of him and sat up, the sun coming through the window giving him enough to see.

Nothing. Not a single drop of pee anywhere. The panic and dread began to die down in Shouta, though the confusion remained. If he hadn't wet the bed, then where did that sensation come from?

"Oh."

That's when he felt it, that familiar pressure that often got him out of bed in the mornings. All that urine he worried about leaking out was still inside him, and boy, did it want out now. Shouta wondered if that dream he had was his body's way of waking him up before he could wet the bed, but he would dwell on that as soon as his bladder was empty.

With no Lucoa to worry about, Shouta climbed out of bed, feeling the full weight of his bladder as he walked out of his bedroom and into the upstairs bathroom, thankfully unoccupied. Closing the door, he lifted up the toilet seat and pulled down the front of his jammie pants. He then took aim and relaxed his holding muscles.

A trickle of tinkle soon came out of him and arced into the toilet, making a satisfying splashing noise that could be heard outside the bathroom. Seeing that his aim was spot-on, Shouta looked straight ahead and breathed out in contentment. It seemed like he had outgrown his bed-wetting just like his mom said he would. He didn't have to worry about anyone else finding out, especially not Lucoa.

With that in mind, Shouta's mind remained at ease as his morning pee slowly came to an end, bringing his hips forward to compensate for his weakening stream. A slight shiver ran through him while he forced out the last few spurts and shook out any remaining drops. In all, his pee took maybe twenty seconds, which he found a little odd. He normally went for a good deal longer in the mornings. Perhaps he hadn't had as much to drink yesterday as he thought.

Shouta shrugged and flushed the toilet, sending the yellowed water off to who knows where. He had bigger things to focus on today.

"Good morning, Shouta!"

Two of those bigger things were right in front of him.

"L-L-Lucoa!?" Shouta jumped back at the dragon lady next to him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked with a smile.

"H-h-how long have you been standing there!?"

Lucoa put a finger to her chin. "Hmm, about shortly after you came in. Why do you ask?"

"You did? B-but that means…" Shouta's eyes grew big as saucers as it dawned on him.

"Shouta, are you okay?" Lucoa turned her head.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Faster than even a divine dragon could imagine, Shouta ran between Lucoa's legs and out the bathroom door. The whole house was then filled with the sound of him screaming "The succubus is watching me pee!"

All the while, Lucoa stood there with a puzzled look. She had followed the human custom of waiting until somebody was finished relieving themselves before speaking to them. Why he still got upset was simply beyond her.

But as she stood there, another thought crossed her mind, and an important one at that. She turned around and leaned out the bathroom door, shouting as loud as Shouta did.

"Shouta, don't forget to wash your hands!"


End file.
